Who is Silvia?
by SavannahRenae
Summary: Silvia smiled. "Hello Killian." "They actually call me Hook now." He said raising his left arm. Silvia watched the hook shine in the moonlight. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" He asked. "I was afraid." She laughed a little and he just looked at her. "Afraid of what?" He smiled playfully at her as he stood right in front of her. "Afraid I was dreaming." She whispered
1. 1 The Unlikely Savior

**Chapter One**

Who is Silvia? What is she,

That all our swains commend her?

Holy, fair, and wise is she;

The heaven such grace did lend her,

That she might admirèd be.

Is she kind as she is fair?

For beauty lives with kindness.

Love doth to her eyes repair,

To help him of his blindness,

And, being helped, inhabits there.

Then to Silvia let us sing,

That Silvia is excelling;

She excels each mortal thing

Upon the dull earth dwelling:

To her let us garlands bring.

_~William Shakespeare_

Silvia had a simple life in a village between the Enchanted Forest and the sea. Her parents were both very loving and did everything to support their family. That was until her mother died of some terrible sickness and her father went crazy. At the age of twelve she had to get her own job because her father did not make enough money being a blacksmith. It was understandable though, no one wanted to get their swords fixed by the crazy blacksmith.

No one knew her as Silvia, she was the blacksmith's daughter. She was practically shunned because of her father. She had no friends. She was actually surprised when the lady at the inn allowed her to be the cleaning girl. She went there ever evening to sweep the floors and clean the tables. She wasn't paid much but it was enough to put some food in her stomach. As she got older she got different jobs that would pay her more. Sadly there weren't many that didn't involve selling herself. She had managed to get a job at the pub near the sea when she was sixteen. She looked older than she actually was which attracted men of all kinds. She was a beautiful girl, or at least that was what she was told daily by the sailors that came in. Though they used… different terms.

Silvia thought this night would be just like the others but she was wrong. What started out like a good day at work soon took a turn for the worse. She was serving the already drunken sailors more ale. Their loud laughter filled the pub. The other serving women always flaunted their breasts to get better tips but not Silvia. She walked over to a table where there were men shouting about their empty mugs. She set down four filled mugs to replace their empty ones then walked away. She looked across the pub to see a man dressed in all black. He wore a leather coat and leather boots. His hair was just as black as his clothing and his eyes were the color of the sea near the shore. He had the look of a pirate, and a handsome one at that. Silvia shook her head and looked away from the man, he looked several years older than her. He sat down at a table and she watched as another girl served him. He held the mug in his hand and looked at Silvia. She suddenly blushed and looked away. Just then she heard men calling for her, she went to their tables and put on a smile. "May I help you?"

"I know a way you can help me." One of the men said with a slur to his words. He reached out for Silvia's arm but she backed away. She turned from them and walked off. She returned moments later with a few mugs of ale and slammed them on their table. She was done for the night. Silvia collected her money and left the pub.

Soon she heard the collection of stumbling steps behind her. She heard a man whistle and she began to walk quicker. "Yoohoo Whore!" Silvia closed her eyes and kept walking. "Ey! Girl." The men were getting closer. The minute Silvia began to run it was too late, one of the men grabbed her arm and spun her around.

It was the same man from the table. "Why don't you come with me? We can _explore the beach_." Silvia shuddered and pulled away from him.

"I am not your whore." She said as she stumbled backwards. Another man in the group grabbed her by the waist.

"That's right, she's mine." The other men laughed and the one holder her moved her brown hair from her face and pressed his lips to her neck harshly. "What do ya say lass?" He whispered. Silvia wriggled out of his arms and yet again she was captured.

"Please… just leave me alone." She cried. Again the men laughed and she closed her eyes. She didn't know what they were doing to her then she sort of blacked out until she heard a voice come over their laughter.

"Even I, a pirate, know that is no way to treat a lady. Leave her be lads." Silvia opened her eyes but was turned to where she could not see the stranger.

"Lads? You think we be some little boys." One of the men in the group asked.

"By the looks of how you are acting, aye. Now leave her be or suffer the consequences." Silvia heard the unsheathing of a sword and she was released by one of the men's grasps. She heard them all leave but did not turn to look at her savior. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched. "I am not going to hurt you girl. Turn around." Silvia slowly turned to him and was surprised to see the same man from the pub, the one that wore all black. He had both of his hands on her arms and looked at her like he was expecting her. "Are you well?" Silvia slowly nodded. "Speak girl, tell me your name."

"S-Silvia. My name is Silvia Grey." He smiled at her and nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright Silvia?" The man asked again. Silvia was curious as to why this man was being so kind to her.

"Yes. I am fine." The man nodded and at that moment Silvia realized what would have happened to her if he hadn't shown up. They would have raped her and possibly killed her. Suddenly Silvia wrapped her arms around the man. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done." The man slowly put his arms around her until she pulled away from him. "Please, what is your name so I can thank you correctly?"

The man smiled. "The name is Killian, love, Captain Killian Jones."

"Thank you Killian." He nodded and she smiled at him.

"How old are you girl?" He asked while studying her.

"Sixteen." Killian's eye widened.

"Only sixteen and you're working at a place like that?" Silvia looked down. "A pub is no place for a beautiful young women your age. Do you not know what those men are capable of?" He thought she was beautiful?

"No, I do… it's just." Silvia paused. "I need the money. You're right that place isn't good for me but it is the only place that would hire me." He looked confused. "Trust me, if you knew who I was you would understand." They were both silent. "Thank you again dear Killian. I must go, my Papa is at home waiting for me." Silvia bowed her head and turned to leave but Killian grabbed her hand.

"Silvia… Please do me a favor." He was looking at her with pleading eyes. "Get a different job… I will not always be here to save you." Silvia was stunned. No one, not even her own father, had shown her this much compassion in her life so why was this man, no this _pirate_, showing so much care for her?

"As you wish." Silvia bowed her head, took one more look at Killian then began walking towards her village. Silvia felt his eyes on her as she walked away. This Killian Jones may be a pirate but he was also a gentleman.


	2. 2 Hello Again

It had been nearly ten years since Silvia saw Killian. She never forgot about him. After meeting Killian Silvia did quit her job at the pub and began selling her drawings. It wasn't much but it was enough for her. Silvia's father had died almost a year after she quit her job, she missed him more than anything but after nine years her life was finally picking up. People actually spoke to her now that her "crazy" father was gone. She didn't have any friends but that didn't bother her. Silvia ended up getting her job at the pub back when she was older. Now in her mid-twenties Silvia was making good money from her pay and tips at work and what people paid for her drawings.

It was a Sunday, the one day Silvia didn't work at the pub. She was outside of a shop selling her drawings when a group of men walked up to her. One of them snatched her sketch book right out of her hands and started flipping through the pages harshly. "Nothing in that book in for sale." Silvia told the man, as she reached for her sketch book the man held it farther away from her.

"Look here men, the girl fantasizes about pirates." Silvia knew what drawing they were looking at, it was the one in the very back of her book. _Killian_.

"Please. Give it back." As hard as Silvia tried the men just laughed at her. The one with the sketch book in his hand held it over a puddle on the street. Silvia tried to get her sketch book back before the man dropped it into the puddle but she was too late. He let it go causing it to fall right into the water. Silvia fell to her knees and quickly picked it up as the men laughed at her. Tears streamed down her face as She turned the wet pages. All of her drawings were ruined. All of the ones of her mother and father… destroyed. The farther back in the sketch book she got the less harmed the paper was. Sadly those pages were empty until she came across the first completely dry age that revealed Killian. Silvia ripped the page out and put it in her leather satchel. She would throw the rest of the sketch book away when she returned home. Silvia packed up all of her things then made her way back to her small cottage.

The day was ending and her thoughts fell on Killian. It had been many years since she saw him. After putting on her night gown she looked at the drawing o the man she had briefly encountered ten years ago. The drawing was of him sitting at a table in the pub with a mug of ale in his hand. She realized just how well she portrayed how handsome he was. Silvia began to wonder what had become of Killian, her savior. Was he still alive? She thought. She soon fell into a deep sleep with the pirate on her mind.

The next day Silvia stayed at her home until it was time to go to work. She got dressed in her "work" dress which was a white camisole with a red and black bustier and a dark green skirt. After she was dressed she walked to the pub just when the sun was beginning to set and greeted the few customers with a small smile. She walked to her first table and smiled at the men. "Good evening, may I get you some ale?" They all nodded and Silvia made her way to the bar. She liked working the earlier shift, for the first few hours the men were kind. Work was slow until the sun disappeared behind the horizon of the sea, that's when all of the sailors made their way in. Silvia served them in silence and ignored the nasty comments meant for her. She was making her rounds and heading to a table that had just been occupied then froze. There sitting in the far corner of the table was none other than Killian Jones. He was sitting with other men, Silvia guess they were his crewmen. She watched him from the middle of the pub. Instantly she realized that he hadn't aged a day, making her think of Magic. "Silvia!" Silvia jumped when she heard her name. "Get to the tables, you aren't paid to stand there girl!" Her boss told her. Silvia nodded and slowly made her way to Killian's table. Would he recognize her? It's been almost ten years… she thought.

"Can I get you men anything?" She asked while trying to keep her voice strong. She glanced at Killian and held her breath when she saw that he was already looking at her. He put his hands on the table and Silvia held in a gasp. His left hand had been replaced by a hook.

"Ale, for all of us." He told her. He was studying her, Silvia nodded and walked to the bar. She grabbed as many mugs she could carry and took them to Killian's table. She set them down and began to walk away. "Wait, Girl!" She heard Killian say. She kept a smile at bay as she turned towards him. "Men does she look familiar to you? I swear I have seen her before." He looked at his crew and they shook their heads then he looked back at Silvia. "I swear I know her." He almost whispered. Silvia smiled then walked away. He did recognize her! She was suddenly afraid, she had never felt this way before. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had and her palms were sweating. He was back and that made her the happiest woman alive…

Killian and his men stayed in the pub all night or at least until it was time for Silvia to go home. She collected her money then walked out of the pub. It was a warm night and the air smelled of the sea. "Silvia!" She heard someone call out from the pub followed by the sound of the quickly paced steps to her. Silvia turned around and saw Killian. "So it is you."

Silvia smiled. "Hello Killian."

"They actually call me Hook now." He said raising his left arm. Silvia watched the hook shine in the moonlight. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" He asked.

"I was afraid." She laughed a little and Killian just looked at her.

"Afraid of what?" He was smiling playfully at her as he stood right in front of her.

"Afraid I was dreaming." She whispered.

"Do you dream of me often?" He bit his lip and Silvia blushed, the truth was that she did.

"No… It's just that it has been ten years and you look exactly the same." She looked into his seas green eyes and fought back a smile.

"Not exactly." He said while looking at his hook. "But look at you. You, love, you have changed in many ways. You're even more beautiful than I remember." He lightly touched one of her brown curls. "Though I see one thing is still the same." He glanced at the pub.

"I did quit like you told me to. I just started working there again." Killian seemed pleased.

"I am glad you took my advice." He was still smiling at her. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Home." She told him.

"Back to your Papa?" Killian smiled but Silvia did not. "What is it?"

"My Papa is dead. It was almost nine years ago when he passed." She looked down so Killian would not see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I am truly sorry Silvia." Killian told her. "So you are on your own?" Silvia nodded. "Why don't you come see the ship?" Killian asked her. She looked out to the docks. She had always wanted to go on an actual ship. She nodded silently then walked beside him down the dock and towards a very nice ship. "She is called the Jolly Roger."

"She is beautiful." Silvia whispered in amazement as she walked with Killian up the ramp and onto the ship's deck. "You take good care of her." She put a hand lightly on the railing.

She saw Killian smile out of the corner of her eye. "One of the things about pirates that can be good and bad… we treat our ship better than we treat _most _women."

"_Most_ women?" Silvia asked and Killian nodded.

"You being an exception. You are different than any other woman I have ever met." He winked at her and once again Silvia felt her cheeks grow warm. Why did this man fascinate her so? "Have you ever been on a ship?" Silvia shook her head. "Well you know what they say about your first time." Her cheeks grew even warmer making Killian laugh. "Come." He held out his right hand for her to take. She slowly placed her left hand in his then he pulled her towards the back of the ship and u a flight of stairs. "This is the helm. Usually I steer the ship but occasionally on of the crew members take over." Silvia was looking at him, still fascinated by how young he still looked. They were almost the same age now. "What is it?"

"You have not aged a day. I do not see how that is possible unless magic is in the mix of it." Killian smiled at her.

"There is a pace, love, called Neverland." All of Silvia's attention was on him like he was a parent telling his child about an amazing adventure. "No matter how long you are there you do not age. That's where I have been for the past seven years."

"A place where you don't age?" Killian nodded. "That sounds wonderful." Silva told him with a smile on her face. He was looking at her like she was a completely different person. "What?"

"Nothing… Most women would think a place like that is foolish." Killian pulled her away from the helm and they descended the stairs.

"Well you said yourself, Captain, I am not like most women." There was a sly smiled on Killian's face.

"So I did." He paused. "Come, I'll show you the rest of the ship." Silvia knew what that meant when other Captains said that but she knew Killian's word was true. She couldn't explain it but she knew she could trust him. So she followed him below deck. They passed through the area where the crew slept and the storage area. "In there is the map room and this…" He opened two large doors. "… is the Captains Quarters. Silvia walked into the room, it was beautiful. There was a large bed with red and gold bedding and delicately carved wooden headboards. There was a desk in the corner and a large wardrobe pushed against the wall. "It used to be two rooms but I recently made it into one." Killian informed her as she walked around.

"Why were there two rooms?" Silvia asked but Killian looked upset.

"There used to be a woman on board with us." He would not look up at Silvia.

"Used to be?" What did he mean 'used to be?'

"She is dead." Then Silvia understood. His lover… He used to have the woman he loved on board with him.

"I am sorry Killian." His name rolled off her tongue.

"You really are aren't you?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank you." He whispered. At that moment they both heard the haunting sound of the town clock signifying that it was midnight.

"I should go, I have work tomorrow." Killian nodded then lead Silvia back on the main deck.

"So I will see you tomorrow." It wasn't a question.

Silvia smiled. "You're staying another day?" Killian nodded. "May I ask why?"

"My favorite pub is here." There it was again, that sly smile of his. Silvia knew that she was the reason he was staying. He didn't say it but she knew it was true.

"Then I will see you tomorrow." Silvia smiled at Killian.

He took her hadn't am kissed the top of it. "Sleep well, love." Killian whispered sending a shiver down Silvia's spine.

"Goodnight Killian." She smiled at him and looked up at him as she left the ship. When she got to the end of the docks she looked back at the ship to see the pirated silhouette still facing her. A wide grin spread across her face as she made her way back to her home in the moonlit night.


	3. 3 We Could Be Lovers

The next day Silvia was more than happy to go to work. She walked into the pub with a smile on her face. "Now that's not a fake one… I can tell. What's gotten into you Silvia dear?" One of the other servers asked.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about April." Silvia tried to get the smile to fall but it wouldn't, she was too happy.  
The other women circled around Silvia. There was no one to serve in the pub so they were taking advantage of the moment. "She met somebody." Silvia heard on of the women bet another. Her smiled was still there. "I bet it's a prince, she's beautiful enough to win the heart of a prince." Silvia stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her nose. The thought of being with a prince made her gag. "Well at least we know it's not a pirate." Another said which made Silvia laugh nervously.  
"It is!" Annie shouted and the others all began talking at the same time. "Who is he?" "Is he a captain?" "How old is he?" "Will he come back?" Silvia stayed silent.  
"You are all crazy, I'm not telling you anything." Silvia smiled. "Besides it's not like that, he is just an old friend."  
"I've had a few _old friends_ in my day." One of the old women said while elbowing Silvia. She laughed and shook her head. At that moment several groups of men entered the pub. "To your tables ladies." Silvia walked over to her first table with a smile on her face.  
"What would you men like?" She asked and they all asked for ale, as usual. Silvia got their mugs and delivered them to the table. Slowly the pub got more and more crowded as the night went on. She was upset when her shift was over and she still hadn't seen Killian. She collected her money for the night and left the pub, leaving with a frown on her face.  
"Bad day at work?" She immediately smiled when she heard his voice. She looked into the shadows of the street and saw him standing there.  
"Killian!" He walked over to him and saw the devil's grin displayed in his face.  
"Did you miss me love?" He asked making Silvia smile even more.  
"You wish." She told him with sarcasm in her voice.  
Suddenly he wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Their bodies were touching. "You know I do." He whispered in her ear. If any other man would have done that to her she would have freaked out. But as she said before, Silvia trusted Killian.  
Killian let go of her and she composed herself. "Why didn't you come into the pub today?"  
"Wouldn't want to distract you love." He winked at her and she laughed. They both stared at each other in silence. "The night is still young, there is much we can do."  
"What would you like to do?" Silvia asked the man standing right in front of her.  
"Well, yesterday I showed you my ship, I only see it fitting that you show me your house." He gave her a charming smile.  
"You want to see where I live?" She asked and he nodded. "It is a rather long walk." She warned. It took her thirty minutes to walk from the pub to her cottage. That didn't seem to sway his opinion. She looked at him telling him to follow her. For a while they walked in silence.  
"Did you grow up on the sea?" Silvia asked him, they didn't have much longer to walk.  
"Actually no. I grew up not far from here." He told her and Silvia looked up at him.  
"Really?" He nodded. "How did you become a pirate?"  
"That is a story for another time love." Silvia understood. They were just outside her village. "Have you lived here your whole life?"  
"Yes. I still live in the same house and everything. It's a bit boring." She whispered. She was quietly walking through the silent village.  
"Silvia?" Killian whispered.  
"Yes?" She looked up at him.  
"Tell me, why are we whispering?" He was smiling his signature smile.  
"It's a small village and I don't want to wake anyone. If they did they would see us and spread rumors." She whispered back to him.  
"Rumors?" Silvia nodded. They were just outside of her cottage now. "What would they say?" He was still whispering. "That I'm a pirate!" He yelled. Silvia laughed but shushed him. "That I am your lover?!" He was laughing as well.  
"Killian stop." Silvia tried to control her laughter.  
"What is wrong with being a pirate's lover Silvia?!" He was still shouting so Silvia grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.  
"Please Killian, I am not your…" She shut the door and turned right into Killian. "… lover." He was looking at her in a new way.  
He kept his eyes on her. "You could be." He said in all seriousness. Silvia knew she was blushing. She looked away from him and walked to the table in the kitchen. She set don her earnings and looked back at Killian who was concentrating on something.  
"Do you want to see my house or not?" Silvia asked and he smiled.  
"Please, give me the grand tour." He said with a bow. Silvia laughed and motioned for him to follow. It was a very small cottage, only two rooms and the kitchen.  
"This is the kitchen. Before my mother died we used to make treats here." She led him into the first room which used to be her fathers but was now empty. "I call this the dust collector." Killian laughed at her and she led him to her room. "And this is the best room in the place, my chambers. If the women at work knew I was taking a pirate in my chambers I think they would make me their leader." Again Killian laughed and Silvia opened the door to her room. She walked in and let Killian look around. She had several maps tacked to the walls and many books about the other realms lying all around her room. Her desk was overflowing with sketches and her bed was neatly made. She had a small chest which held her dresses sitting at the end of her bed. Killian walked over to the desk and flipped through the sketches.  
"Did you draw these?" He asked and she nodded. "They are very good." She spotted the sketch of him and ran over to the desk then snatched it up before her could see it. "What is that?" A smile spread across his face. Silvia held the picture behind her back.  
"Nothing." She told him with a nervous smile.  
"If it was nothing you wouldn't be hiding it from me." He tried reaching for it but Silvia stepped away from him. Soon enough he was chasing her through the room. They were both laughing when he caught her by the waist with his left arm and pulled the picture out of her hand with his right. He smiled at her before looking at the picture. "This is me." He glanced at Silvia. "When did you draw this?"  
"The day after I met you." She looked at the drawing with him.  
"Why draw me?" He sounded surprised.  
Silvia looked him in the eyes. "You were a hero that day. You saved my life. How could I not draw you?" Killian seemed flattered.  
"I'm keeping it." He said with a smile.  
Silvia took it from him. "No you are not."  
"Why not?" They were getting awfully close to each other.  
"It is all I have to remind me that you are real. Without it you seem like just another fairytale." He looked her in the eye.  
"Well I am flesh and blood just like yourself love, no fairytale." She smiled at him. She then felt his right hand on the side of her face and rested against it. "That day… The one that we meant on. The minute I walked into the pub I had my eyes on you. I knew that you were different. I followed you when you left and saw the men messing with you so I took the chance. You were so young then." He smiled as he ran his hadn't through her hair. He was getting even closer.  
"Killian." She whispered and he stopped.  
He backed away. "My deepest apologies, I should be going." He began walking toward the exit of Silvia's room but stopped and marched back over to her and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight Silvia. I will see you tomorrow before me and my men load the ship." She nodded and he smiled at her before turning away and leaving the cottage. Silvia let out a soft sigh and looked at the sketch that was still in her hand. That man was going to be the end of her.


	4. 4 Not Alone

Silvia woke up fairly early the next morning so she decided she would run to the market. She said "hello" to the familiar shop owners and gathered some food that would last her through the week. She didn't need a lot so it didn't cost her much. When she was done buying what she needed she started heading back to her cottage. As she approached her home she saw that the door was left agape. Her stomach dropped and she ran in to see everything thrown around. Her heart stopped as she ran to her room and saw that the contents in her desk been dispersed through the room. She opened the draw where she kept all of her money and let out a cry. All of it, everything she had worked for was gone. She picked up the papers thrown about and knew some of her sketches were missing. When she found the one of Killian she let out a sigh of relief but still fell to the ground. Everything she had was gone, she had to start over. She pulled her knees to her chest and let out a cry. Tears streamed down her face and onto her skirts. There was no way she could replace the money that was lost. Most of it was from what her father was saving before he died.  
Silvia didn't move from that spot all day. When the night grew she knew that Killian was gone and she would never see him again which made her cry even more. She could not hide the fact that she felt a connection between her and that pirate. She closed her eyes and lay down on the hard wooden floor. More tears spilled out of her eyes as she thought about him. Hours later she was almost passed out when she heard someone walk in. "If you are here to take more you might as well take me seeing that I am the last thing of value." She did not bother looking at the person standing just a few feet away from her. The person walked closer to Silvia and for a moment she thought they had taken her up on her offer. Then she felt their arms around her. The person gently picked her up bridal style and held her close. Silvia looked up to see Killian's worried expression. "You're still here…"  
"You think I would go without seeing you?" He gently set her on her bed then wiped away her tears with his right hand. "What happened here?" He asked, she could tell that he was truly concerned.  
"Someone came in and took all of my money… I have nothing left." Her voice was breaking and suddenly she was back in Killian's arms. He was holding her so close. "And you're leaving then I'll be alone again." More tears spilled down her face.  
"Come on love, I thought not having my company around would be a blessing for you. I am a pirate after all." Silvia laughed as good as she could. Killian looked as if he was deep in thought. He let go of Silvia and began organizing her things. "Open that trunk." He told her and she looked at him.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Helping you pack, now open the trunk." He instructed. She opened the trunk and he placed her empty sketch pad and all of her drawing utensils in it followed by the rest of the already finished sketches.  
"Where do you suppose I'm going to go Killian?" She looked at him. "I have no money."  
"That is the exact reason why you will be coming with me." Silvia's jaw dropped. "Did you think I would leave you to live on your own? With no money?"  
"But Killian…" She began but he stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.  
"Consider this as continuing the tradition, if you will. I saved you ten years ago around this time I am only doing the same as I did then. Besides, a gentleman would help a lady." He picked up the fairly light trunk and looked Silvia in the eye. "So what do you say love? Set sail with me, join my crew, become my first mate." He was being serious.  
"Killian I can't just leave… this is my home… What would people think?" Killian set down the truck and walked up to her. He put his right hand on her left arm and his hook on her right.  
"Who cares what they think. You will be having the adventure of your life while they are back here sulking in pure boredom." He moved her hair out of her face with his hand. "Come with me Silvia." He whispered which made her smile.  
Her smile quickly faded. "But where would I sleep? You got rid of the extra room."  
There was that devilish grin. "Why with me of course." Silvia's eyes widened and he laughed. "Relax love, I would never do anything to you that you wouldn't want." She knew he was telling the truth.  
"What about your crew? What will they say?" Killian rolled his eyes.  
"I will bloody carry you out of here if you don't stop finding reasons to not join me." Silvia laughed and he smiled.  
"Alright, alright… I will go. If…" Killian wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"If what love?" She smiled down at her.  
"If you promise we can see the other realms. I want to travel Killian, I want to see it all." They were both smiling.  
"I promise I will take you on the adventure of a lifetime." They looked at each other for a while longer until Killian let go of her and picked up her trunk. "So is it a yes?" He already knew the answer.  
"Yes." She said with a smile. He nodded then walked out of the room and out of the house. Silvia took one last look at that place and smiled. She knew leaving was the best thing for her. She didn't bother shutting the door as they left, there was nothing left of value in her cottage. The air was warm and the moon was bright. Silvia felt like she was in one of the stories she read. She remembered reading about the women that went away with the pirate and fell in love with them. She was not concerned about that part only that she feared once she was with him she would never want to leave. When they made it to the ship Killian stopped before going up the ramp.  
"Smee!" He called out and within seconds there was a man in a red hat standing with them. Killian handed the trunk to him. "Take this to my chambers and tell the men to prepare for departure." Smee nodded, glanced at Silvia then boarded the ship. Killian put out his arm for Silvia to take. She lightly wrapped her arm through his and looked up at him to see a smile on his face. "And so the adventure begins." He whispered while pulled her on board. Moments later the ship was in motion. Silvia stood at the helm with Killian and looked back towards the way they came. She could barely see the flickering of the lanterns on the dock making her smile. It was time for a new start.


	5. 5 Life at Sea

When they were in open waters the men gathered on the deck and passed around a bottle of rum. They were telling tales of battles and women. Silvia was still with Killian at the helm. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. "Come love, you need rest." They walked down the steps and onto the main deck. "I will be there momentarily." Killian told her. Silvia nodded and headed below deck. She walked into Killian chambers and found her trunk sitting on the floor in front of his bed. She opened it and pulled out her night gown. She walked behind the screen and unlaced her bodice then shed off her clothing. She slipped her white nightgown over her body then walked out from behind the screen. She walked back to her trunk, put her worn clothes in it then grabbed her brush. She ran it through her semi tangled hair. The door to the room opened and Killian walked in. Silvia didn't mind him seeing her in her sleeping attire and apparently neither did he. He shook of his coat and draped it on the chair near his desk then pulled off his boots. He walked over to Silvia and took the brush out of her hand then brushed her hair himself. Silvia had never had her hair brushed by another. It was the most relaxing thing she had ever experience. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
When Killian put the brush down she opened her eyes. "Don't stop." She whispered. She could feel him smile. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. He suddenly swept her off her feet causing her to yell out. He was laughing and so was she. He then threw her onto the big bed. Silvia sat up, picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Neither of them said a word. Killian lifted up the covers and silently crawled onto the bed, never taking his eyes off of her. They were so close Silvia could smell him. He smelled just like the sea, she loved it. They both slid under the covers, never taking their eyes off the other.  
"Sharing a bed with a pirate? What would those women say back home?" Killian was smiling.  
The corner of Silvia's mouth lifted into a small smile. "Who cares?" She whispered. They were both quiet. Silvia closed her eyes and was almost sleeping when she spoke again. "Killian?" He made a noise. "Thank you… for everything."  
"You're welcome Silvia." He told her in a quiet voice. Seconds later they were both sleeping silently.

The next morning Silvia woke up to see the still sleeping Killian beside her. She quietly got out of the bed and grabbed her sketch book and her pencils. She quickly began drawing the handsome man in front of her. She used her finger to shade the side of his face and his facial features. She began working on his long thick lashes then moved on to his nose then lips. She was trying to draw quickly but still well. She was almost done when he opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked in a scratchy voice. Silvia loved it.  
"Drawing." She smiled at him. "Now sit still, I am almost done. Close your eyes." Killian did as he was instructed. Silvia looked at him and back to her book she could tell he was trying to not smile. He started laughing. "Sit still Killian." Silvia said with a laugh. She finished his hair and moved on to finishing his neck and chest. "Almost done…" Several minutes later to held the sketch book out so she could get a better look at her work. It looked just like him. "Okay." Killian opened his eyes and looked at the picture.  
"What made you want to draw me this time love?" Killian looked over at her.  
Silvia shrugged her shoulders. "You just look so… content."  
"Well I am keeping _this_ one." Silvia reached out for the drawing but Killian smiled at her.  
"No Killian, you can have the old one. I want this one, I like it better." Silvia reached into her trunk, found the older drawing of him and handed it over. In return he handed her the new one. "Be gentle with it. You yourself may not have aged but that paper is ten years old." Killian smiled and suddenly the doors to the room opened.  
"Captain!" It was Smee. Killian covered Silvia up with a blanket. "Oh miss my apologies."  
"Smee we have a woman on board now, you cannot just come marching in as you usually do." Killian scolded him.  
"It escaped my mind sir, I swear it will not happen again. Just thought I would let you know that we are approaching land." Killian nodded and Smee shut the door leaving Killian and Silvia alone again.  
"Land?" Silvia asked and Killian nodded. "We just came from land, why are we going back?"  
"You are a pirate now, love. You need more… suitable clothing for sea." He got up from the bed and put on his boots.  
Silvia stood. "Killian?" He looked at her with an expression that told her to go on. "Why did you cover me up when he walked in here?"  
The man in front of her smiled. "Because you Silvia, are for my eyes only." Silvia's heart pounded. "Get dressed. When we make port we will go to my favorite shop in the town." Silvia nodded, opened her trunk, pulled out a dress then walked behind the screen.  
She slipped her night gown off and slung it over the top of the screen. She still felt Killian's presence in the room. "You know I am not your property Killian." She heard him chuckle which made her smile. Silvia slipped on her dark green dress and started lacing up the front of it.  
"What if I said you were?" He asked her from her other side of the screen.  
Silvia finished lacing up her dress and walked out from behind the screen. "I would say too bad." She told him with a sly smile.  
"You know I could persuade you otherwise." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.  
"Please Killian, you know I am not afraid of you, you would never harm me." She turned towards the doors but Killian grabbed her hadn't and pulled her body to his.  
"I never said anything about threatening you love. I have other ways to persuade you." He whispered in a husky voice. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. Silvia was frozen and for once she had nothing to say. She wanted to stay like this forever. "For once she has a loss of words." He was getting closer and Silvia would have sworn he was going to kiss her. Instead he chuckled and backed away from her leaving her enchanted.  
Silvia glared at Killian. "You damn silver tongue." She said sarcastically making him laugh. She then followed him out of the room and up to the main deck seeing that they had already docked. Killian held out his arm and Silvia looped hers through it. They descended the ramp and walked down the dock towards the town full of people. Many of them stared at the pair in awe. Silvia knew it was because they were both rather attractive. Killian led her to a shop full of clothing.  
"Whatever you'd like, it's yours." He told her and she smiled. Silvia wandered that store well over an hour until she finally found a full outfit. The seamstress in the shop measured Silvia making sure the clothing would fit her.  
"You should be good to go." Silvia thanked the woman and Killian paid her in gold coins.  
"Let's go back to the ship." He told her and she nodded. While headed back to the ship Killian told her that they would be leaving now. The only reason they had stopped there was for her. They boarded the ship and took off into the open waters yet again. The sun was still high in the sky.  
"I will be back." Silvia told Killian before slipping under the deck. She walked into the room her and Killian shared and picked up her knew clothing. A cream off the shoulder peasant top, a black corset that laced up in the back, a dark maroon skirt with several belts hanging off of it and a pair of dark brown knee high boots since the shirt did not go to the floor. She walked behind the screen, unlaced her green dress and let it fall off her body and onto the floor. She put on her top followed by the skirt. She then grabbed the corset, hooked the front together and tightened the laces on the back until she was happy with the fit. She walked out from behind the screen and slipped on her boots then stood in front of the mirror. Something was missing. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out on of her charcoal pencils. She rimmed her eyes in the black chalk-like substance then studied herself once more. Now she looked like a true pirate. She smiled at her reflection just before leaving the room and making her way back to the upper level of the ship.  
She looked back towards the helm where Killian was and smiled when she saw him looking at her with his mouth hanging wide open. She walked across the ship and was soon standing right in front of her pirate. "This look suits you." Killian told her while looking her up and down.  
"I am glad you think so." Silvia said with a small smile.  
"I guess you are officially a pirate then. Come, I'll teach you how to steer the ship." He motion towards the helm. Silvia glanced at him them walked over to the wooden wheel with a smile on her face. Killian took her right hand in his and stood behind her then made her place her hand on the wheel. Silvia put her left hand on the wheel as well.  
"I don't know anything about ships Killian." She said nervously.  
She felt Killian smile against her hair, he was really close to her. "Left side is port, right is starboard. Now turn it two nocks to port side." Silvia turned the wheel to the left side, making sure she only passed two of the knots on the helm. "It's that easy love." He whispered in her ear. She felt his lips lightly graze her temple and she closed her eyes. She liked behind around this man even though she knew he was no saint. Even though they barely knew each other… Silvia knew the longer she was on the ship the closer she would get to him and she didn't mind that at all. It was exactly what she wanted.


End file.
